


Spring Changes

by BlackHawk13



Category: The Town (2010)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a oneshot with Jem and how his life might have turned out if the Fenway job went smoothly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!
> 
> Sadly I don't own Jem

Spring Three Years Ago

The Fenway job went off without a hitch. Dougy left with Claire. Jem shot out his tires, but he just bought plane tickets and went to Florida. Krista flew into a rage got drunk and used too much nose candy. She crashed her car going 90 mph with Shyne in the backseat. Krista died on impact, Shyne broke her arm. Des and Gloansy did a job on their own and got themselves killed for their trouble. 

In a whiskey fueled rage Jem killed the Florist. No one bothered him after that. Finding himself alone for the first time in his life Jem didn’t know what to do. So he drank; a lot. 

Spring Two Years Ago

“Need a refill sweetheart?”

Jem looked up. The usual bartender had been replaced by a short thing with a lean body and soft curves in all the right places. Her thick black curls were pulled back in a loose ponytail. “You’re not Frank.”

Her full lips pulled back in a smile. “No, I’m not. Frank got caught stealing. I just started today. I’m Ali.”

He nodded. “Another beer.”

Ali grabbed him a fresh one. “Flag me down if you need me.” Her hips swayed as she walked off to take care of other patrons. 

By last call Jem was more drunk than he had been since his teens. He kept flagging Ali down just so he could talk to her. He didn’t realize he was drifting off until her soft hands rubbed against his back. Jem groaned when her nails scratched the back of his head. All the tension seemed to leave his body. 

“Come on, I’m taking you home.”

Jem looked over his shoulder at her, his vision just a little blurry. “Oh yeah?”

Ali smiled. “Yeah. Come on.” She caught him as he stumbled off the stool. She managed to get the bigger man into her beat up Oldsmobile. Her third story apartment was a different story. She giggled as they stumbled up the narrow stairway. Jem leaned into her laughing and pressing sloppy kisses to her neck. 

Jem fell against the door. “This your place?”

Ali smiled. “Yeah, just me on my own.”

He looked down at his feet. “Yeah, I’m alone too.” 

She touched his face. “You never did tell me your name.” 

He leaned into her hand. “It’s James. Everyone calls me Jem though, since I’m such a pleasure to be around.”

Ali couldn’t help but laugh. “I just bet you are baby.” She unlocked her door and helped him inside. 

Jem made himself at home, looking around before walking into her small bedroom. He stripped down to his boxer briefs before climbing into bed. He passed out before his head hit the pillow. 

Ali shook her head and took a hot shower. She pulled on a pair of her boyshorts and his Irish Pub Boxing t-shirt before climbing in next to him. 

~x~

When Ali woke up she was snuggled up close to a solid chest like she was a teddy bear. She smiled and kissed his chest. 

Jem grunted and pulled her closer.

She kissed his chest and up along his neck. Ali sucked and teased his pulse with her teeth. 

He groaned and rubbed against her. 

She moaned and bit his pulse. 

Jem growled and rolled on top of her. 

Ali wiggled out of her underwear and helped Jem push his down. 

Jem grabbed her hips and pushed into her. 

She gasped, her hands gripping his back. Jem was bigger and much thicker than anyone she had been with. 

He wasn’t sweet or gentle as he took what he wanted. Normally Ali would hate that, but with him it was a turn on.

She moaned, gripping his back. 

Jem kept thrusting, his face pressed against her shoulder. He rolled his hips, hitting her in just the right spot. 

Ali screamed and dug her nails into his skin. 

He bit her shoulder thrusting harder. 

She cried out as he tore her orgasm from her. 

Jem growled into his skin as his own orgasm hit him. When his vision cleared Jem looked down at her. He liked this, her under him, the two of them so close. First thing first he had to get his shirt off her. Jem needed his mouth all over her. 

Spring One Year Ago

Ali took a depth breath before walking down to the kitchen. 

“What’s wrong?”

She smiled a bit. It was scary how well Jem knew her. “Nothing baby.” Ali kissed his cheek.

Jem trapped her in his arms. “Don’t lie to me.”

Ali rested her forehead against his shoulder before looking up into Jem’s blue-green eyes. “I love you.”

Jem pulled her in closer. “I love you too but that’s not the problem.”

She nodded. “I…uh…I’m pregnant.” 

Jem stared at her for a few seconds. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I took the test three times.”

Jem nodded. “We’ll figure something out. 

This Spring

Jem woke up alone. He looked around before climbing out of bed. He checked on Shyne. He had finally gotten her back out of the system, with Ali’s help. She had settled into Krista’s old room quickly. She was sound asleep. 

He closed the door and headed down to the third bedroom. 

Ali was gently rocking their four-month-old as he nursed. She smiled up at him tiredly. “Did I wake you?”

“No, baby. Just couldn’t sleep with you gone.” He kissed her forehead. 

Ali couldn’t help but smile at that. “Go back to bed lover. I’ll be there soon.” 

“I can wait.”

She shook her head. “Baby you just got home an hour ago.”

Jem stubbornly couched down next to her, caressing his son’s head. After Ali had found out she was pregnant Jem bought the bar she worked in. The two had fixed it up into a pub that served some food and top shelf whiskey. Jem found Shyne and adopted her, finally bringing her home. 

Since Ali had Connor Jem closed the bar every night. The earliest he got home was four a.m. One of these days he’ll find someone competent enough to close for him. He closed his eyes and leaned against her. 

Ali kissed his head. “Go on baby. He’s almost done.”

He kissed her arm. “I’ll wait for you.” Five minutes later Ali was kissing him awake. 

“He’s done baby.” 

Jem nodded and stood up, scratching his bare stomach. He kissed Connor’s head before Ali put him back down in his crib. Once her arms were free Jem scooped her up. 

“Carrying me to bed?”

He grunted. 

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. “I love you.”

Jem grinned a little. “I love you too.”

Spring had brought about a lot of change for Jem. The last couple of years had been positive for once. He found a woman who loved him and got his family back. He was no longer alone and he didn’t need to drink and do drugs to feel whole anymore. Jem crawled onto his bed with Ali still in his arms. He was suddenly interested in doing much more than sleep. The heat in her green eyes said she was thinking the same thing. Just one of the reasons he loved this woman.


End file.
